So wie es ist
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Nach den Vorfällen im Tempel des Alten Volkes hat Aerith die Gruppe verlassen, um Holy zu beschwören. Aber bis zur Stadt des Alten Volkes ist es ein weiter und gefährlicher Weg für eine einsame Cetra. (Enthält Aerith/Cloud-Elemente, ist aber kein Shipping-Fic)


**So wie es ist**

Die abstruse Entschuldigung, die der Ghost Square der Gold Saucer in Abwesenheit eines echten Hotels wohl darstellen sollte, machte Aeriths Plan zunichte, bevor sie überhaupt richtig damit begonnen hatte ihn umzusetzen. Eigentlich war es ihre Absicht gewesen, sich möglichst unbemerkt in das dunkle Zimmer zu schleichen und die beiden anderen nicht zu wecken. Aber die Tür knarrte in einer unerträglichen Lautstärke. Genauer gesagt war es ein kleiner Lautsprecher neben der Tür, der dieses Geräusch erzeugte.

Beim Eintreten warf sie dem überflüssigen Ding einen genervten Blick zu und schaltete es ab – immerhin so viel Service wurden den Gästen hier dann doch noch geboten. Bevor sie es jedoch schaffte die verstummte Tür zu schließen, ertönte auf dem Flur ein künstlicher Schrei, der wohl gruselig wirken sollte.

 _Jemand hat den Getränkeautomaten gefunden. Wie schön für ihn_.

Entnervt drückte sie die Tür endlich zu, lehnte sich anschließend dagegen und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Der Abend hatte so schön begonnen. Mehr als das! Der Großteil des Abends war schön gewesen. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte sie endlich wieder mehr als fünf Minuten allein mit Cloud verbringen können. Aber dann hatten sie über Cait Sith stolpern müssen. Er hatte nicht nur den Schlüsselstein entwendet und an Shinra übergeben, sondern auch noch ihre Mama und Marlene als Geisel genommen. Schlimm genug, aber dabei handelte es sich um die Art von Problemen, die ihre Gruppe mittlerweile gewohnt war zu lösen. Dass er jedoch ihr Date mit Cloud so jäh zu Ende gebracht hatte...

Aerith verkniff sich ein bitteres Lachen. Dass sie sich ausgerechnet darüber am meisten aufregte.

Aber es war lange her, dass sie ein derartige Enttäuschung und hilflose Wut verspürt hatte. Ihr war als sei eine Tür, die sich ohnehin so gut wie nie öffnete, für immer zugeschlagen worden.

"Da bist du ja wieder."

Tifas Stimme riss Aerith aus ihren Gedanken. Fast gleichzeitig ertönte ein Klicken; eine Stehlampe flackerte auf und erfüllte das Hotelzimmer mit dimmen Licht.

"Entschuldige", sagte Aerith und schob ihren Ärger so gut es ging beiseite. "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber..."

Aerith verstummte, als sie den Zustand des Raumes wahrnahm. Tifa saß neben der Lampe in einem von zwei Sesseln. Yuffie hingegen lag spektakulär in ihrer Decke verknotet quer über eines der beiden Doppelbetten und befand sich sicht- und hörbar im Tiefschlaf. Auf dem kleinen Tisch neben Tifa standen zwei Gläser und mehrere der kleinen Schnapsfläschchen aus der Minibar. Leere Fläschchen, wie Aerith bemerkte.

"Hast du etwa Yuffie abgefüllt?"

Tifa machte eine abfällige Geste. "Sie hat zweimal an ihrem Glas genippt, sich dann für betrunken erklärt und sich hingelegt", sagte sie mit hörbar schwerer Zunge und erhob sich mühevoll aus dem Sessel. "Seitdem schläft sie."

Für einen Moment war Aerith beruhigt, doch dann fiel ihr auf wie viele der kleinen Flaschen geleert herum lagen. Wenn Yuffie davon praktisch nichts getrunken hatte, dann hieß das...

Aerith zuckte erschrocken zusammen als Tifa plötzlich auf sie zu stolperte und sie fest an den Schultern packte.

"Na, hattest einen schönen Abend?"

Tifas Atem sprach Bände. Ihr glasiger Blick ebenso.

"Tifa..."

Abrupt beugte sich Tifa ein Stück vor. Zuerst dachte Aerith die andere Frau wollte sie umarmen; oder ihr auf die Füße kotzen; oder beides. Stattdessen verharrte Tifa mit ihrem Kopf knapp oberhalb von Aeriths Schulter. Ein leises Geräusch verriet ihr was gerade passierte. Tifa roch an ihrem Hals.

"Tifa, was...?"

Tifa wanderte mit ihrer Nase von Aeriths Hals zu ihren Haaren, zurück zu ihrer Schulter und zuletzt ihrem Ausschnitt, bevor sie einen wackeligen Schritt rückwärts machte. Aerith nahm schützend eine Hand vor die Brust. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich gerade ein bisschen misshandelt.

"Immerhin das nicht", murmelte Tifa, wandte sich von ihr ab und torkelte auf das noch freie Bett zu. Sie ließ sich darauf fallen und blieb regungslos liegen.

Einen Augenblick lang konnte Aerith nichts anderes tun als fassungslos das Bild zu betrachten, das ihre beiden Freundinnen gerade abgaben. Nachdem sie ihre Verblüffung abgeschüttelt hatte, wurde ihr eigenes Problem bewusst: Wo sollte sie nun schlafen?

Die drei Frauen hatten gewusst, dass sich zwei von ihnen ein Bett teilen mussten als sie das Zimmer bezogen hatten. Soweit kein Problem. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal auf ihrer Reise und die Betten waren groß genug. Aber nun wirkten weder ein Kampf mit Yuffie um Platz und die Bettdecke, noch eine Nacht neben einer mitunter von Übelkeit geplagten Tifa als besonders attraktive Optionen. Sie würde sich wohl mit einem der Sessel abfinden müssen. Aber bevor sie sich mit ihrer eigenen Schlafstätte befassen konnte, galt es erst einmal sich um Tifa zu kümmern. Sie trat an das Bett und schüttelte die andere Frau sanft an der Schulter.

"Komm schon, Tifa. Du willst doch nicht wirklich in deinen Klamotten schlafen?"

Tifas Antwort war nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel. Also machte sich Aerith mit einem Seufzen daran ihrer Freundin die schweren Stiefel auszuziehen. Nachdem das geschafft war, lockerte sie die Träger und den Gürtel von Tifas Rock und streifte ihr mit etwas Mühe das enge Kleidungsstück ab. Dann rollte sie Tifa vorsichtig zur Seite, zog die Bettdecke unter ihr hervor und breite sie anschließend über ihr aus.

"Gute Nacht, Tifa", sagte Aerith nachdem sie ein großes Glas Wasser auf dem Nachtkästchen abgestellt hatte. Sie wollte sich gerade auf die Suche nach einer weiteren Bettdecke für sich selbst machen, als hinter ihr Tifa etwas leise in ihr Kissen murmelte.

"Tifa? Brauchst du noch etwas?"

"Cloud..."

Aerith erstarrte und sah Tifa lange an. Sobald ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht wirklich mit ihr gesprochen, sondern nur im Schlaf gemurmelt hatte, setzte sich Aerith sich vorsichtig zu ihr an die Bettkante. Sie seufzte traurig und begann über Tifas Haare zu streicheln. Musste denn wirklich alles so kompliziert sein?

"Ich wünschte ich könnte dir einfach aus dem Weg gehen, Tifa. Aber-" Aerith zögerte für einen Moment, überrascht von der Erkenntnis die gerade aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche drang. "Aber die Wahrheit ist: Ich will nicht."

Vielleicht war es doch ganz einfach.

Aerith erhob sich von Tifas Bett und schnappte sich ein Glas in dem sich noch ein nicht zu knapper Rest an Alkohol befand – vermutlich Yuffies – und leerte es in einem Zug aus. Während der Schnaps noch ermutigend in ihrem Hals brannte, knipste sie das Licht aus und lies ihre schlafenden Freundinnen in dem Zimmer zurück. Sie eilte den Flur entlang zu Clouds Zimmer und klopfte ohne Zögern an – aus Angst vor ihr selbst; nicht dass sie jetzt doch noch einen Rückzieher machte. Es folgten bange Momente des Wartens, dann öffnete sich die Tür. Clouds fragender Blick wirkte nicht so als hätte er schon geschlafen, aber er hatte sich offensichtlich schon bettfertig gemacht.

"Entschuldige falls ich dich geweckt habe."

Sie versuchte nicht zu auffällig auf seinen nackten Oberkörper zu starren.

"Kein Problem, ich-" Sein Blick wurde besorgt. "Ist noch etwas passiert?"

"Nein." Aerith konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und fühlte wie ihre Wangen erhitzten. "Aber ich habe etwas vergessen."

Sie betrat sein Zimmer und küsste ihn.

x - x - x

Hätte ihr vor einem halben Jahr jemand gesagt, dass sie sich an den Anblick des Meeres und dem Gefühl von Wind in den Haaren als etwas fast alltägliches gewöhnen würde, Aerith hätte den- oder diejenige ausgelacht. Seit früher Kindheit hatte sie nichts anderes gekannt als die Slums und Häuserschluchten von Midgar. Das Meer war etwas, das nur auf Landkarten, Bildern und Fernsehern existierte. Ein exotischer, weit entfernter Ort.

Aber es war tatsächlich eingetreten. Mittlerweile konnte sie nicht einmal mehr sagen, wie oft sie das Meer inzwischen gesehen hatte. Aber den Anblick, die frische Luft und das Gefühl der Freiheit, das das weite Blau in ihr erzeugte, genoss sie immer noch wie beim ersten Mal. Es war ein ganz anderer Aspekt des Planeten, den sie all die Jahre zuvor nicht gekannt hatte.

Nur war sie jetzt zum ersten Mal allein mit dem Meer. Egal ob als blinder Passagier auf einem Schiff, zu einer Verschnaufpause an der Costa del Sol oder zusammengedrängt auf der Tiny Bronco, sie hatte das Meer immer im Beisein ihrer Freunde erlebt. Nun jedoch war sie allein mit ihren Gedanken an Bord einer Fähre, die in wenigen Stunden in Junon anlegen würde - als legaler Passagier mit bezahltem Ticket diesmal.

Okay, ganz allein war sie auch jetzt nicht.

Ihr PHS vibrierte. Mal wieder.

Seitdem sie sich nachts davon geschlichen und die anderen in Gonaga zurückgelassen hatte, versuchten ihre Freunde sie zu erreichen. Jetzt, zwei Tage später, immer noch fast jede Stunde. Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte gute Freunde.

Aerith hoffte nur, dass sie verstehen würden, dass sie nur versuchte auch ihnen eine gute Freundin zu sein. Seit den Vorfällen im Tempel des alten Volkes, war nichts mehr wie vorher.

Der Planet hatte schon immer zu ihr gesprochen. Sie kannte es gar nicht anders. Trotzdem war es ihr immer unmöglich gewesen jemanden zu beschreiben, wie sich das genau anfühlte. Der Planet sprach nicht mit Worten zu ihr, es war mehr eine Projektion von Eindrücken und Gefühlen. Außerdem war es im Alltag mehr eine Art Hintergrundrauschen gewesen, das sich ausblenden ließ, wenn sie ihre Ruhe wollte.

Das lag jedoch in der Vergangenheit. Die Stimmen – aus Mangel einer besseren Beschreibung dafür – des Planeten waren schlagartig lauter und deutlicher geworden als sie die Schwelle des Tempels übertreten hatte, was sie noch der Besonderheit jenes Ortes geschuldet hatte. Aber seitdem Sephiroth die schwarze Materia entwendet hatte, war aus dem sanften Flüstern ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel geworden.

Hätte sie Worte dafür finden müssen, würde sie sagen der Planet rief ihr ständig "Norden! Geh nach Norden!" zu. Aber es waren keine Worte. Es war ein Ziehen und Drängen. Und die Erinnerung an Orte, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Wald. Ein See. Eine Stadt.

Sie fragte sich ob es mit Drang vergleichbar war, den Cid fühlen musste, wenn er zu lange keine Zigarette geraucht hatte.

Der Planet hatte ihr nicht direkt befohlen alleine aufzubrechen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl es war besser so. Jenova und Sephiroth. Das Unheil aus dem Himmel, wie der Planet sie nannte, und ihr... Sohn? Beide stellten eine gewaltige Bedrohung für die ganze Welt dar. Davon war der Planet überzeugt - und damit auch Aerith. Außerdem stand Cloud unter dem Einfluss der beiden. Er war momentan eine Gefahr für sich selbst und die Mission, die Aerith für den Planeten durchführen sollte - wie auch immer diese im Detail aussehen mochte. Aber sie glaubte fest daran, dass sie am Ende mit der Erfüllung ihr Aufgabe nicht nur die beiden Unheilsbringer aufhalten, sondern auch Clouds Geist aus deren dunklen Fängen befreien würde.

Aber zuerst hatte sie noch ein paar Hindernisse zu überwinden. Sie glaubte, nein, _sie wusste_ , dass sie den Wald, den der Planet auf ihr inneres Auge projizierte, auf dem Nordkontinent finden würde. Nur wie sie dort hingelangen sollte, war ihr noch nicht klar. Aerith musste außerdem zugeben, dass sie so gut wie nichts über die nördlichste und am dünnsten besiedelte Landmasse des Planeten wusste. Sie konnte nicht einmal den Namen einer einzigen Stadt dort benennen. Aktuell setzte sie ihre Hoffnungen darauf, dass es vielleicht von Junon aus - immerhin die größte Hafenstadt der Welt - eine Verbindung dorthin gab.

Das erneute Vibrieren ihres PHS riss Aerith aus ihren Gedanken. Es war doch noch längst keine Stunde seit dem letzten Anruf vergangen. Neugierig zog sie das kleine Gerät aus ihrer Tasche und betrachtete die Nummer am Display.

Es war Clouds!

Er war wieder zu sich gekommen. Erst mit dem freudigen Kribbeln, das sie nun erfüllte, wurde ihr klar wie sehr sie darauf gewartet hatte. Natürlich war es möglich, dass jemand der anderen sie mit seinem PHS anrief, aber etwas in ihr fühlte, dass es Cloud selbst war, der versuchte sie zu erreichen.

Sie drückte seinen Anruf weg. Das musste als Lebenszeichen für Cloud und die anderen ausreichen.

Für einen Moment war sie versucht ihr PHS anschließend in einer dramatischen Geste über Bord zu werfen. Aber wozu? Sie würde es wieder brauchen, wenn sie ihre Mission für den Planeten erfüllt hatte und zu den anderen zurückkehren wollte.

Also schaltete sie es ab und wandte sich wieder dem Meer zu.

x - x - x

Aerith biss sich auf die Unterlippe als ihre Finger sie endlich ans Ziel führten. Erschöpft lag sie eine Zeit lang einfach nur da und genoss die Nachwirkung des Höhepunktes, während ihr Atem sich beruhigte. Schließlich, als ihr die Luft an ihrer Haut zu kühl wurde, wischte sie ihre Finger am Bettlaken ab und rollte sich anschließend in der Bettdecke ein.

Diffuses Tageslicht schien durch das einsame Fenster des staubigen Hotelzimmers. Draußen regnete es, aber selbst der schönste Sonnentag hätte keinen Unterschied für Aerith gemacht. Draußen wie drinnen, es gab nichts Sinnvolles zu tun außer zu warten. Sie konnte sich ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen. So angenehm die kleine Ablenkung gerade auch gewesen sein mochte, es war nun mal nur genau das: eine Ablenkung. Eine von vielen. Trotzdem wollte die Zeit einfach nicht vergehen. Sie war bereits seit zwei Tagen hier und würde noch zwei weitere bleiben müssen.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung gab es tatsächlich eine Fähre, die von Junon aus einen Küstenort des Nordkontinents ansteuerte. Ärgerlicherweise jedoch nur einmal pro Woche und das Glück war nicht auf ihrer Seite gewesen. Noch dazu hatte der Preis der Überfahrt sie unangenehm überrascht. Um sich ein Ticket leisten zu können, hatte sie eine der beiden Materia verkaufen müssen, die sie aus dem gemeinsamen Vorrat ihrer Gruppe mitgenommen hatte.

Jedoch war das Glück in einer anderen Sache bei ihr gewesen: Sie hatte sich etwas gar sorglos durch Junon bewegt und die Verbindungspläne der Fähren studiert, bevor sie bemerkt hatte, dass Fahndungsfotos von sowohl ihren Freunden als auch ihr selbst regelmäßig über die Bildschirme flackerten. Vermutlich war sie nur durch Zufall nicht von den zahlreichen Shinra-Soldaten auf Patrouille entdeckt worden - die Kapuze ihrer Regenjacken hatte sie jedenfalls nur wegen dem Wetter hochgezogen. Erschrocken von ihr eigenen Unfähigkeit was unauffällig bleiben betraf, hatte sie von da an den Kopf unten behalten, sich noch schnell mit ein paar Notwendigkeiten eingedeckt und sich ein Zimmer genommen.

Seitdem wartete sie darauf, dass die Zeit verging. Da sie unnötiges Risiko scheute, war vor die Tür gehen keine Option mehr. Also hatte sie die letzten Tage ein halbes Dutzend alter Zeitschriften studiert, sich am Fernsehprogramm sattgesehen und so viel Zeit in Körperpflege investiert wie zuletzt als ihre ganze Welt noch aus den Slums von Midgar bestanden hatte. Damals war 'Sephiroth' für sie nur der Name eines geschmacklosen Herrendufts gewesen, der nach einem toten Kriegshelden benannt war.

Als sie genug vom Anblick der faden Tapete hatte, schloss Aerith die Augen. Fast augenblicklich sah sie wieder Cloud vor sich; nur weniger nackt als noch gerade zuvor. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das sie seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht in der Gold Saucer erfüllte. Sie wollte es nicht Liebe nennen – noch nicht. Aber es war so als sei der Teil ihrer Weiblichkeit, der nach Zacks Verschwinden in eine Art Winterschlafe gefallen war, wieder erwacht.

Damals, als Teenager, war sie natürlich vollends davon überzeugt gewesen unsterblich verliebt zu sein. Sie hatte geheult und getobt, als er sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet hatte. In ihrer Verzweiflung hatte sie sogar beim Hauptquartier von SOLDIER angerufen und sich nach Zack erkundigt. Allerdings hatte sie nur ausweichende Antworten erhalten und war mit Verweisen auf Geheimhaltung abgewimmelt worden. Was sie nicht davon abgehalten hatte es wieder und wieder zu versuchen, bei den unterschiedlichsten Stellen. Bis Tseng ihr unmissverständlich mitgeteilt hatte, dass es einfacher war sie nicht zu finden, wenn sie nicht ständig im Shinra-Hauptquartier anrief.

Danach hatte eine Taubheit eingesetzt, die bis vor wenigen Wochen angehalten hatte. Natürlich hätte sie die Möglichkeit gehabt etwas Neues zu finden. Midgar war voller Möglichkeiten für hübsche Mädchen: Zuhälter, reiche Gönner und auch einfach nur nette Jungs auf der Suche nach einer Freundin. Von ein paar harmlosen Flirts abgesehen hatte sich nichts davon an sich heran gelassen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich um ihre Blumen und ihre Mama gekümmert.

Dann eines Tages hatte sie gespürt wie Zack zum Planeten zurückgekehrt war. Ein paar Tage später war Cloud durch das Dach ihrer Kirche gestürzt und hatte ihr Leben in eine Achterbahnfahrt verwandelt. Zuerst hatte er wie der wiedergeborene Zack auf sie gewirkt. Aber Cloud war mehr als nur eine Nachahmung von Zack. Viel mehr. Aber sein wahres Selbst wurde von etwas zurückgehalten. Sie wusste nicht was es war, aber sie glaubte, dass mehr dahinter steckte als nur der Einfluss von Sephiroth oder Jenova. Aber die beiden blockierten ihn dabei zu sich selbst zu finden.

Was auch immer der Planet mit ihr vorhatte, sie hoffte, es würde auch Cloud helfen sich aus den Fängen ihrer Feinde zu befreien.

Wenn sie doch nur endlich weiterziehen und es zum Abschluss bringen könnte!

Als Aerith ihre Augen wieder öffnete fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Sie wälzte sich im Bett herum und unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten viel Schlimmeres überstanden als ein paar Tage Langeweile. Über dreißig Stunden auf See auf der Tiny Bronco ohne ein Stück Land in Sicht zum Beispiel. Zu neunt! Das war eine harte Lektion in Sachen Privatsphäre gewesen; und wie wenig sich eine volle Blase darum scherte.

x - x - x

Da sie es in Junon nicht mehr gewagt hatte mehr Zeit als unbedingt notwendig auf der Straße zu verbringen, machte Aerith sich erst einmal daran ihre Vorräte aufzustocken, kaum dass die Fähre aus Junon im Hafen des kleinen Küstenstädtchen eingelaufen war. Der Ort wirkte zwar verschlafen, hatte aber genug Geschäfte um ihren Bedarf abzudecken. Den Karten nach, die sie während der Überfahrt studiert hatte, hatte sie einige Tagesmärsche über nahezu unerschlossenes Terrain vor sich. Ein Gefühl, das der Planet ihr vermittelte, bestätigte diese Annahme. Also kaufte sie sich einen größeren Rucksack, notdürftige Campingausrüstung und Lebensmittel für mehrere Tage. Schließlich besorgte sie sich noch wärmere Klamotten, die sie sofort anzog, sowie einen Schal, eine Mütze und ein Paar Handschuhe, was ihr ein Schmunzeln der Verkäuferin einbrachte. So kalt würde es um diese Jahreszeit wohl nicht werden, aber sie hatte wenig Erfahrung mit dem Klima des nördlichen Kontinents und wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein.

Doch zuerst musste sie sich auf eine Begegnung der anderen Art vorbereiten. Aerith wusste nicht wie lange die Gestalt in der schwarzen Kutte ihr schon folgte, als sie sie schließlich bemerkte. Nach Nibelheim waren die Kuttenträger ihr schon an mehreren Orten aufgefallen, aber meistens kauerten sie lethargisch in einer Ecke oder schlurften scheinbar ziel- und kraftlos durch die Straßen.

Dieses Exemplar war jedoch deutlich aktiver und folgte ihr auf ihrer Einkaufstour alles andere als unauffällig durch die Stadt. Sie hielt es für das Beste die Konfrontation abseits anderer Menschen zu suchen. Nachdem sie ihre Einkäufe abgeschlossen hatte und es bereits dunkel wurde, machte sie sich daran die Klippen, die das kleine Fischerdorf umgaben, via einer steilen Treppe zu erklimmen. Oben angekommen, streifte sie ihren Rucksack ab und wartete im kargen Licht einer einsamen Laterne auf ihren langsamen Verfolger. Ein bisschen bereute sie ihre Entscheidung beinahe, der Wind oben auf den Klippen war rau und als er sich endlich zu ihr gesellte, war eine halbe Stunde vergangen und sie durchgefroren.

"Was willst du?", fragte sie, kaum hatte er die letzte Stufe erklommen. Sie umfasste ihren Stab mit beiden Händen. Gleichzeitig rutschten ihre Füße auseinander und gaben ihr einen besseren Stand - ein Reflex entstanden aus einer Vielzahl von Lektionen unter Tifas Anleitung während den ersten Wochen ihrer gemeinsamen Reise. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die einsame Materia, die in ihrem Stab eingebettet war, und beschwor ein Bild des Zaubers, den sie bei Bedarf wirken wollte, vor ihr inneres Auge.

Sie war bereit für einen Kampf.

Die gekrümmte Gestalt blieb jedoch in einiger Entfernung stehen und machte keine Anstalten näher zu kommen. Einen gesunden Eindruck hatte bisher keiner der Kuttenträger auf sie gemacht, aber dieser schien durch den Aufstieg am Ende seiner Kräfte. Das war für Aerith jedoch kein Grund sich zu entspannen.

"Was willst du?", wiederholte sie.

"Mutter...", krächzte die Gestalt beschwerlich. Ihre Stimme ließ Aerith im Unklaren darüber ob ein Mann oder eine Frau unter der Kutte steckte. "Mutter möchte... Mit dir sprechen."

"Mutter?", fragte Aerith, wenngleich sie einen Verdacht hatte, wer damit gemeint war. "Pech! Du kannst ihr sagen, ich habe besseres zu tun als sie zu treffen. Wenn sie mich sprechen will-"

Abrupt hob die Gestalt ihren Kopf an. Weit genug um einen Blick unter die Kapuze zu gewähren. Aerith blickte in das blasse, abgemagerte Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. Für einen Moment stand ihm Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben, dann änderte sich sein Ausdruck. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem weiten Grinsen voller verfaulter Zähne und seine Augen veränderten sich. Zwei unnatürlich grüne Scheiben durchbrochen von senkrechten, schwarzen Schlitzen leuchteten ihr entgegen.

"Oh, aber ich bin doch hier, kleine Cetra." Die Stimme ihres Gegenübers hatte sich ebenfalls verändert und war nun geradezu sanft, wenn auch verstörend unmenschlich. "Ich bin überall."

Ein kalter Schauer ergriff Aerith. Gleichzeitig heulte der Planet wie eine Alarmsirene in ihrem Unterbewusstsein auf und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wer da nun vor ihr stand.

Das Unheil, das vom Himmel fiel.

Sephiroths Mutter.

 _Jenova_.

"Ich frage mich jedoch, warum bist du hier? Ganz allein und so weit weg von deinen Freunden."

Aerith antworte nicht. Stattdessen machte sie einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück, als die von Jenova besessene Gestalt auf sie zuging. Von der gebückten Haltung und den taumelnden Schritten von eben zuvor war nichts mehr zu bemerken. Jenova macht erst Halt als Aerith drohend ihren Stab anhob.

"Du bist auf der Suche nach dem Vermächtnis deines Volkes, nicht wahr? Du denkst, du kannst dich mir in den Weg stellen?" Jenovas Stimme war voller Amüsement und sie begann Aerith langsamen zu umkreisen. "Eine letzte, einsame Cetra auf der ganzen Welt. Du kannst nichts ausrichten. Die Wiedervereinigung steht bevor, die ewige Ernte wird endlich fortgesetzt. Warum gehst du nicht zurück zu deinen Freunden und genießt deine letzten Tage?"

"Du scheinst alles zu wissen" antworte Aerith angespannt und darauf bedacht Jenova nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. "Also du wirst es mir sicher gleich sagen."

Jenova hielt inne, das Grinsen verschwand. "Weil ihr widerspenstigen Cetra mir immer im Weg stehen müsst. Zwei verlorene Millennia! Ich habe Welten, die zehnmal so groß waren wie diese hier, in deutlich weniger Zeit unterworfen."

"Dann hau doch einfach ab, wenn wir dir so ein ärgerliches Hindernis sind." Aerith hatte endlich das Gefühl identifiziert, dass sie gerade - neben Angst - erfüllte: Wut. Was immer auch Jenova war, ihre Präsenz versetzte den Planeten in Angst und Schrecken, und das war in Aeriths Augen ein unverzeihliches Vergehen. "Verlass diese Welt und lass uns in Ruhe!"

"Oh, das werde ich tun. Aber bevor ich zur nächsten Welt weiterziehe, werde ich die Lebensenergie dieses Planeten absorbieren bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist als ein lebloser Felsen."

"Warum?!"

"Weil es meine Natur ist", lachte Jenova. "Ich durchquere die dunkle Unendlichkeit und vertilge sämtliche Welten, die mit ihrem leuchtenden Leben die Finsternis des Alls stören."

"Ich-" Sie machte einen entschlossenen Schritt auf Jenova zu. "Nein, wir werden dich aufhalten!"

"Ist das so?"

Ein Ruck ging durch Jenovas Marionette, ein Messer blitze unter der Kutte auf. Mit gefletschten Zähnen sprang die Gestalt auf sie zu. Aerith machte einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite und aktivierte ihre Materia. Ein Feuerball hüllte ihren Gegner ein, die schwarzen Gewänder gingen sofort in Flammen auf. Doch anstatt sterbend zu Boden zu gehen, fuhr er überraschend herum und griff einen bestialischen Schrei ausstoßend ein weiteres Mal an. Diesmal war Aerith zu langsam. Das Messer erwischte sie am Oberarm und fügte ihr einen tiefen Schnitt zu. Aufkommende Panik und die schmerzende Hitze der Flammen behinderten sie, aber sie konnte zwei weitere wilde Messerhiebe mit ihrem Stab abwehren. Mit einer Drehung ließ sie ihren Gegner mit dem dritten Hieb ins Leere taumeln und fegte ihn fast gleichzeitig mit einem tiefen Schlag von den Beinen. Er war kaum am Boden aufgeschlagen, da ließ Aerith das schwere Ende ihres Stabes auf seinem Kopf niederfahren. Er rührte sich immer noch und hielt sein Messer fest umklammert. Also schlug sie ein weiteres Mal zu. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Erst als warmes Blut in ihr Gesicht spritzte hörte sie auf. Geschockt und außer Atem betrachtete sie das brennende Bündel aus Stoff und menschlichen Überresten, und musste gleich darauf ein Würgen unterdrücken, als der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch in ihre Nase drang. _Eis! Warum hast du nicht stattdessen die Eis-Materia mitgenommen?_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie erschrak gleichzeitig, wie zynisch der Gedanke war.

Hektisch sah sie sich um. Es war niemand in der Nähe, aber das Feuer war sicherlich von der Stadt aus zu sehen. Das Geschrei hatte wahrscheinlich auch jemand gehört. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie die Szene auf Außenstehende wirken würde.

Aus Mangel einer besseren Idee, sammelte sie ihre Ausrüstung ein und lief los. Weg von der Stadt, hinaus in die Weite des nördlichen Kontinents, so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten.

Als sie endlich wieder anhielt, wusste Aerith nicht wie lange oder weit sie gerannt war, aber sie war schweißgebadet und ihre Lungen brannten vor Erschöpfung. Ihre Wangen waren nass von Tränen und die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf unruhig und besorgt.

Jenova wusste Bescheid.

Unter einem umgestürzten Baum fand sie einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht, wo sie sich eine weitere Stunde zusammenkauerte und weinte, bevor sie sich endlich um ihre Wunde kümmerte. Sie verzichtete auf ein Lagerfeuer.

x - x - x

Bei ihrem Abstieg in den felsigen Graben trat Aerith einige Steine los und brachte sie ins Rollen. Das schreckte eine kleine Gruppe ihr unbekannter Tiere auf, die schnell in ein Erdloch unterhalb eines größeren Felsen flohen.

"Entschuldigung", rief sie ihnen schwach hinterher.

Am Grund des Graben angekommen streifte sie ihren Rucksack ab und ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen zwischen einigen Felsen nieder.

Sie war seit zwei Tagen unterwegs. Der Wind, das konstante Gefühl verfolgt zu werden sowie die Wunde an ihrem Arm zehrten an ihren Kräften. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich, sie hätte die Feuermateria anstatt der Heilmateria verkauft. Aber es war müßig, sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn vielleicht wäre sie ohne erstere einfach von Jenovas Anhänger überwältigt worden.

Entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen war sie bisher nicht von einer Armee von Messerschwingern in schwarzen Kutten verfolgt worden. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie nur an verborgenen Plätzen wie diesem hier gerastet und sich so weit wie möglich abseits der einsamen Straße aufgehalten, deren Richtung sie nach Norden folgte. Wann immer eines der seltenen Autos sie passiert hatte, war sie so gut wie möglich außer Sicht geblieben. Was schwer genug war, denn die Landschaft des nördlichen Kontinents bestand hier hauptsächlich aus weiten Wiesen und Hügeln mit vereinzelten Felsgruppen und hier und da vielleicht einem Baum. Wenigstens würde sie den gesuchten Wald nicht übersehen.

Zumindest war sie auf dem richtigen Weg. Daran ließ das konstante Geflüster des Planeten keinen Zweifel. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann sie ihr Ziel erreichen würde. Ihr Vorräte würden eine knappe Woche reichen, länger falls sparsam damit umging. Wobei ihr knurrender Magen ihr mitteilte, dass gerade nicht die Zeit war um mit dem Sparen anzufangen. Also kramte sie einen Apfel aus dem Rucksack. Genüsslich biss sie hinein und lehnte sich gegen einen der Felsen.

Frisches Obst war eine der besten Erfahrungen, die sie gemacht hatte seitdem sie Midgar verlassen hatte. Nicht, dass die Stadt nicht von außerhalb damit versorgt wurde, aber die Preise in Midgar sorgten dafür, dass es ein Privileg der reichen Bewohner oberhalb der Platten blieb. Für die Menschen aus den Slums darunter gab es Konserven und verfaulte Ausschussware. Ob sich in ihrer Kirche vielleicht auch ein Obstbaum großziehen ließe? Sie wollte es zumindest ausprobieren, sobald sie nach Midgar zurückkehrte.

 _Falls ich jemals zurückkehre._

Der Gedanke überraschte sie. Sie hatte sich bisher nicht damit befasst, wie es mit ihrem Leben weitergehen sollte, sobald ihr gegenwärtiges Abenteuer sein Ende gefunden hatte. Ob Cloud es wusste? Vielleicht konnten sie es zusammen herausfinden. Jedenfalls, jetzt da sie die Welt außerhalb gesehen hatte, gab es keinen Grund mehr dauerhaft nach Midgar zurückzukehren.

 _Außer Mama. Aber vielleicht kann sie einfach mit uns kommen?_ Aerith schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Davon träumte sicher jeder junge Mann: Ein neues Leben mit seiner Freundin und ihrer _Mutter_.

Kullernde Steine riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Erschrocken fuhr Aerith herum und ließ vor Schreck den angebissen Apfel fallen. Am oberen Rand der Grube stand ein rotes, auf zwei kräftigen Hinterbeinen laufendes Ungeheuer mit echsenhaften Zügen und musterte sie mit kaltem Blick. Es war mindestens doppelt so groß wie sie selbst und stieß ein drohendes Zischen aus.

Aerith nahm ihren Stab an sich, bevor sie langsam aufstand und dabei jegliche hektische Bewegung vermied.

"Geh weg! Ich bin kein Futter."

Die Echse aber stieß nur ein weiteres Zischen aus und begann zu ihr in den Graben hinabzusteigen, was weitere Steine ins Rollen brachte. Aerith machte einige vorsichtige Schritte rückwärts, so dass einige Meter Abstand zwischen ihr und dem Biest lagen als dieses den Grund des Grabens erreichte. Ihre Knöchel färbten sich weiß als sie den Griff um ihren Stab verstärkte und ihr Geist hatte bereits die Verbindung zur Feuermateria hergestellt.

"Letzte Warnung: Ich bin gefährlicher als ich aussehe."

Sie war überrascht wie ruhig und autoritär ihre Stimme klang. Aber das Biest knurrte sie unbeeindruckt an und fletschte die Zähne.

 _Ich versuche die Welt auch für dich zu retten, du dummes Ding. Warum kann ich nicht mit Tieren sprechen, Planet?_

Es half wohl nichts. Es war an Zeit zu zeigen, wer hier das größere Raubtier war.

Der Feuerball traf das Monster frontal auf die Brust, und erlosch beinahe sofort wieder. Die Echse war zwar einen erschrocken Schritt zurückgewichen, schüttelte sich dann aber nur kurz und wirkte nun eher verärgert als verletzt. Als wollte sie letzteren Punkt unterstreichen, schleuderte sie Aerith ein wütendes Brüllen entgegen und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Aerith stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte davon. Nach zwei Schritten, schlug sie einen Haken zur Seite. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn der schwere Leib der Echse schnellte an ihr vorbei und mit einem lauten Klacken schlossen sich deren Kiefer um leere Luft. Anschließend geriet die Echse auf den losen Steinen des Untergrunds ins Taumeln und stürzte unbeholfen zu Boden.

Für Erleichterung blieb Aerith jedoch keine Zeit, sie war noch längst nicht außer Gefahr. Mit dem Rand der Grube als Ziel rannte weiter und sah sich gleichzeitig nach der Echse um. Ein fataler Fehler, weil sie dadurch bei ihrem nächsten, unachtsamen Schritt über einen Stein stolperte und der Länge nach hinfiel. Der Sturz presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Das konnte nicht Ende sein, sie hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen!

Eine Eingabe des Planeten ließ sie aufsehen. In ein paar Metern Entfernung erblickte sie das Erdloch, in das die aufgeschreckten Tiere zuvor geflohen waren. Es sah groß genug aus.

Ein Schatten fiel über sie als die Echse heranstampfte. Aerith rollte auf ihren Rücken herum und beschwor im gleichen Moment ein weiteres Mal die Magie ihrer Materia herbei. Glühend heiße Luft schlug ihr entgegen als der Feuerball explodierte kaum hatte er ihre Hände verlassen. Der Geruch verbrannter Haare reizte ihre Nase, aber das Opfer war es ihr wert: Diesmal traf sie das Monster direkt im Gesicht und erzielte mehr Wirkung. Es bäumte sich auf und stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Brüllen aus.

Aerith zögerte nicht lange, sprang auf und stürzte auf das Erdloch zu. Sie hörte die Echse bereits wieder herannahen. Im letzten Moment entschied sie sich mit den Füßen zuerst in das Loch zu rutschen - die richtige Entscheidung wie sich gleich darauf herausstellte. Kaum war sie so weit drinnen, dass ihr Kopf unter der Erde verschwunden war, wurde der Tunnel enger und sie blieb mit ihren Hüften stecken. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückenden einen Schrei als die harte Kante eines Stein schmerzhaft in ihren Oberschenkel stach. Doch gleich darauf wurde ihr noch ein viel größeres Problem bewusst.

Sie war nicht tief genug drinnen!

Erschrocken sah sie nach oben. Keine Sekunde später tauchte der Kopf der Echse in der Öffnung des Tunnels auf und Aerith schleuderte ihr einen weiteren Feuerball entgegen, worauf sie mit Knurren zurückwich. Es verging ein kurzer Moment, dann versuchte das Ungeheuer ein weiteres Mal nach ihrem Kopf zu schnappen und fing sich dafür wieder einen Feuerball ein. Es stieß einen verwundeten Laut aus und verschwand aus Aeriths Sichtfeld.

Angespannt, eingeklemmt und mit einem weiteren Zauber in Vorbereitung behielt Aerith die Öffnung im Blick. Sie musste hoffen, dass die Echse das Interesse an ihr verlor bevor sie zu erschöpft war um die Materia weiter einzusetzen. Kleine Erdbrocken rieselten auf ihren Kopf herab als die Echse ungeduldig vor dem Erdloch auf und ab stampfte.

Gebangt wartete sie ab.

x - x - x

Nachdem Aerith fast einen Tag später wieder aus dem Erdloch gekrochen kam, war sie dreckig, mit Kratzern übersäht und am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Ihre Kleidung war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen und da die Echse sich in der Zwischenzeit über ihren Rucksack hergemacht hatte, war dieser größtenteils zerfetzt und ihre Vorräte verloren. Weil sie nicht sicher sein konnte, dass die Echse sich nicht noch immer in der Nähe befand, gab sie ihren Plan auf, sich von anderen Menschen fernzuhalten. Eilig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zurück zur Straße während sie sich beständig umsah, um nicht noch einmal überrascht zu werden, auch wenn sie keinen konkreten Plan für den Fall parat hatte, noch ein weiteres Mal als Mahlzeit auserkoren zu werden.

Wenigstens hatte sie Glück und nach nur einer Stunde, die sie die Straße entlang marschiert war, fand sich ein Pickup, dessen Fahrer sie den Rest des Weges nach Bone Village mitnahm - was ihr zwei weitere Tagesmärsche ersparte wie sie erfuhr. Wäre der Fahrer ein weiterer Jünger Jenovas gewesen... nun ja, die brannten immerhin besser als diese verdammte Echse. Besorgte Blicke und gut gemeinte Ratschläge waren allerdings das Einzige womit sich auf der Fahrt herumschlagen musste.

In Bone Village verschwendete sie keine Zeit mehr - die Ausgrabungsstätte war ohnehin nicht auf Touristen ausgelegt. Sie befand sich direkt am Rande des Waldes von dem der Planet wollte, dass sie ihn erreichte. Aber den Wald - wie sie erfuhr wurde er hier der _Schlafende Wald_ genannt - zu erreichen war noch nicht das Ziel ihrer Reise. Also machte sie sich daran ihn zu durchqueren.

Die Archäologen aus Bone Village versuchten sie vor dem Wald zu warnen. Jeder, der sich hinein wagte, würde sich darin verlaufen und stunden- oder tagelang herumirren, nur um am Ende wieder dort herauszukommen wo er den Wald betreten hatte. Sie solle doch zumindest rasten und sich erholen, bevor sie sich hinein begab. Jemand versuchte ihr die Legende eines Artefakts namens Mondharfe näherzubringen, das dabei helfen sollte den Wald zu zähmen. Aerith schlug die Warnungen allesamt in den Wind und war dabei nicht unbedingt so freundlich, wie sie es in einem besseren Zustand gewesen wäre.

Aber sie wollte nicht mehr warten. Sie hatte genug von allem. Sie wollte, dass es einfach nur vorbei war. Sie wollte zurück zu den anderen. Sie wollte sich zusammen mit Yuffie an Cids farbenfrohem Geschimpfe erheitern, während der sich über irgendetwas Unwichtiges aufregte und dabei versuchte Vincent auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Sie wollte Barret zuhören, wie er von Marlene sprach und dabei wirkte als gäbe es nichts anderes in der Welt als sein kleines Mädchen. Sie wollte ihre Finger in Reds warmem Fell vergraben. Sie wollte Tifa umarmen und ihr für ihre Freundschaft danken. Aber vor allem wollte sie Cloud wiedersehen. Ihn küssen, seinen Herzschlag spüren, seine Haut auf der ihrigen fühlen. Aber all das musste warten, bis sie hier fertig war.

Während sie in ihren Gedanken bei ihren Freunden war, nahm der Planet sie bei der Hand - im übertragenen Sinne natürlich - und führte sie durch den Schlafenden Wald. Es war ruhig und wunderschön hier. Ein bisschen tat es ihr Leid, dass sie diesen Ort nicht mehr zu schätzen wusste, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht mehr ans Ziel schaffen würde, wenn sie sich nicht darauf konzentrierte einfach nur einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Als sie schließlich kurz vor der Abenddämmerung aus dem Wald wieder hervor trat, lag anstatt Bone Village ein geisterhaftes Tal vor ihr, voller weißer Korallen und toter Bäume, die sie mehr an Knochen als an Pflanzen erinnerten. Sie wusste, dieser Ort war das Ziel ihrer Reise. Es musste sich um Stadt des alten Volkes handeln. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte, aber Häuser, die wie riesige Muscheln aussahen, waren es mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen. Die Stille die das Tal erfüllte war unheimlich, und trotzdem hatte Aerith das Gefühl an einem Ort zu sein, der sie willkommen hieß.

 _Wir sind am Ziel_ , ließ der Planet sie auf seine Art wissen, nachdem er sie zu einem alleinstehenden Haus an einem kleinen See geführt hatte. Aerith schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Sie hätte schwören können sie stand immer noch am Waldrand. Aber während sie die tote Stadt bestaunt hatte, musste sie unterbewusst weitergegangen sein und vom Planeten hierher geführt worden sein.

 _Raste_.

Dann war sie allein. Zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, herrschte Ruhe in ihrem Kopf. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr das wahre Ausmaß ihrer Erschöpfung bewusst. Kraftlos sank Aerith zu Boden, als ihre Beine einfach unter ihr nachgaben. Ihre schwachen Beine und wunden Füße waren zwar ihre schlimmsten Beschwerden, aber bei Weitem nicht die einzigen. Genau genommen, konnte sie kein Körperteil bestimmen, das ihr nicht auf die eine oder andere Art Schmerzen bereitete. Außerdem hatte sie Hunger und Durst. Aber zumindest für letzteres gab es hier eine Lösung.

Zu müde um noch einmal richtig aufzustehen, kroch sie auf allen Vieren zu dem See hinüber.

Die spiegelglatte Wasseroberfläche wirkte beinahe magisch auf sie. Kein Blatt, kein Ast schwamm darauf. Sie hatte noch nie etwas Derartiges gesehen. Fast tat es ihr leid, diese Ruhe zu zerstören, aber ihre Bedürfnisse hatte gerade Vorrang. Sie füllte ihre Hände mit Wasser und begann gierig zu trinken.

Aerith hatte gerade den dritten Schluck genommen, als sie ihr Spiegelbild bemerkte. Sie wartete ab bis die Wasseroberfläche sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann musterte sie ihr Gesicht genauer. Sie sah noch schrecklicher aus als sie sich fühlte. Tiefe Ringe zeichneten sich unter ihren Augen ab. Sie war blass und mager geworden. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihre Wangenknochen jemals so deutlich hervorgestanden hatten. Zudem waren ihre Augenbrauen und mehrere ihrer Haarsträhnen angesengt. Eine von letzteren war mit Blut verklebt – nicht einmal ihr eigenes, wie sie fürchtete.

Sie beschloss an diesem Zustand etwas zu ändern.

Aerith befreite sich von ihren Stiefeln, dann erhob sie sich schwerfällig und streifte ihre mitgenommene Kleidung ab. Bevor sie es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte, schritt sie in den See. Das Wasser war eiskalt, aber ungemein belebend. Sie tauchte ein paar Mal unter und begann sich Blut, Dreck und Schweiß der vergangenen Tage abzuwaschen - so gut es mit bloßen Händen eben ging.

Das kalte Bad erinnerte sie an den kleinen Wasserfall, den sie damals zusammen mit Tifa und Yuffie entdeckt hatte, irgendwo im Niemandsland zwischen Gonaga und Cosmo Canyon. Sie waren bereits eine Woche durch die Wildnis gereist, hatten nachts in Zelten geschlafen und sich tagsüber im Buggy zusammengedrängt. Es war seit Tagen das erste fließende Wasser gewesen, das sie zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Während Aerith zusammen mit Tifa noch ihren Zufallsfund bewundert hatte, hatte Yuffie sich ausgezogen und war mit einem Kopfsprung in den Teich am Fuß des Wasserfalls getaucht. Aerith hatte nicht lange gezögert und es ihr gleichgetan - wenn auch ohne Kopfsprung. Und nach etwas Spott und Stichelei, hatte sich auch Tifa mit hochrotem Kopf zu ihnen gesellt.

Es war nur ein kurzes Bad - und vielleicht eine kleine Wasserschlacht – im sehr kalten Nass gewesen, aber es hatte ihre Laune aufgebessert und ihnen Kraft für die nächste Etappe der Reise gegeben. Nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Lager hatte sie den Männern von ihrem Fund berichtet, die sich nicht weniger über die Erfrischung gefreut hatten. Jedenfalls bis sie bemerkt hatten, dass Yuffie ihre Kleidung versteckt hatte.

Die Erinnerung daran ließ Aerith auflachen, doch gleich darauf vermisste sie ihre Freunde noch ein bisschen mehr.

Mit einem Seufzen tauchte sie ein letztes Mal unter und kehrte ans Ufer zurück. Sie trocknete sich so gut es ging mit ihrer abgelegten Kleidung ab und durchsuchte dann die Überreste ihres Rucksacks. Sie hatte noch ein letztes Paar fast ungetragener Unterwäsche und ihr Lieblingskleid, das all die Reisestrapazen bisher tatsächlich unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Nachdem sie es angezogen hatte, fühlte sie sich endlich wieder wie sie selbst.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre kaputte Kleidung und die Überreste des Rucksacks. Sie hatte gute Lust beides einfach hier zurückzulassen, aber sie erwartete nicht, dass die Rückreise weniger beschwerlich ausfallen würde. Also sammelte sie alle noch verwendbaren Utensilien wieder ein und verstaute sie so gut es ging. Zuletzt quälte sie ihre wunden Füße wieder in ihre Stiefel.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Korallenhaus. Der Planet hat sie hierher geführt, also ging sie davon aus, dass der nächste Teil ihrer Mission dort drinnen stattfinden würde. Aber ob der Planet wollte, dass sie draußen wartete, bis er der Meinung war es war an der Zeit ihre Mission fortzusetzen? Sie beschloss hinein zu gehen, er würde sie schon davon abhalten etwas grundlegend Falsches zu tun.

Das Innere wirkte bei Weitem nicht so befremdlich wie die Außenseite. Das Haus war immer noch möbliert und sie konnte fast jedem Einrichtungsgegenstand seine Funktion zuordnen. Als sie schließlich fand was ziemlich sicher ein Bett war, zögerte sie auch nicht lange und ließ sich darauf nieder. Belebendes Bad oder nicht, sie war immer noch unglaublich ausgelaugt. Von Müdigkeit überwältigt schloss sie die Augen.

 _Es ist Zeit_ , weckte der Planet sie keine Minute später.

Dachte sie zumindest. Ein Blick durch ein Fenster ins Freie, verriet ihr allerdings, dass sie mehrere Stunden geschlafen haben musste. Draußen war ein neuer Tag angebrochen.

Ein sanfter Druck des Planeten führte sie zu einer Treppe die tief unter das Haus führte. Hat sie die letzte Nacht übersehen, oder hatte sich der Durchgang erst noch geöffnet? Letztlich war es egal. Was immer dort unten lag, war der Grund warum sie ihre Freunde zurückgelassen hatte und die Strapazen der vergangenen Tage auf sich genommen hatte.

Aerith war bereit.

Es war an der Zeit die Welt zu retten.

Der Planet offenbarte ihr endlich seinen Plan.

x - x - x

Aerith hatte es endlich verstanden. Die weiße Materia, ihre nutzlose, kleine Materia, die all die Jahre als einfache Verzierung für ihre Haarschleife herhalten musste, war nicht nutzlos. Sie war das Herzstück ihrer Mission! Mehr als das, das wichtigste Erbe ihres Volkes. Diese Materia war es, die es ihr ermöglichte mit dem Planeten zu kommunizieren, nicht irgendeine angeborene Cetra-Fähigkeit.

Aber das war nur eines der Dinge die sie nun verstanden hatte. Während der Planet sie zu dem Tempel unter der alten Stadt geführt hatte, erbaut an einem Nexus des Lebensstroms, war mit jedem Schritt eine unbeschreibliche Flut an Wissen und Verständnis über sie herein gebrochen. Unmengen von einst verborgenen Zusammenhängen lagen nun offen vor ihr. Schwarze und weiße Materia. Planeten und Lebensstrom. Menschen und Cetra. Sephiroth und Jenova. Die symbiotische Einheit letzterer stellte ein noch viel größeres Unheil für den Planeten dar, als Aerith es sich in ihren schlimmsten Vorstellungen ausgemalt hatte. Genau genommen für jeden Planeten mit einem Lebensstrom, der sich dort draußen in den Tiefen des Alls verbarg.

Doch die genauen Pläne der beiden ließen sich nur erahnen, trotz all dem Wissen das der Lebensstrom ihr nun zur Verfügung stellte. Sie verfügten allerdings nun über die schwarze Materia und gedachten vermutlich ihre schreckliche Kraft auch zu verwenden. Jedoch hatte der Planet ihr verraten, was sie dem entgegensetzen konnte.

Die schwarze Materia beschwor eine finstere, zerstörerische Macht aus dem Dunkel des Weltalls herauf. Meteor. Doch es gab hier auf der Erde ein ebenso potentes Gegenstück zu dieser Macht: Holy. Und die weiße Materia war das Mittel diese Macht zu beschwören.

Am zentralen Altar des Tempels angekommen hatte der Planet sie angeleitet sich in eine tiefe Meditation zu versetzen und dann ihren Geist mit auf eine Reise in den Lebensstrom genommen. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für Aerith. Sie musste erkennen, dass sie trotz all ihrer Verbundenheit mit dem Planeten, bisher nur an der Oberfläche seiner spirituellen Welt gekratzt hatte. Der Lebensstrom war viel mehr als nur ein grünes Meer aus Mako-Energie. So viel mehr! Eine eigene Welt, voller Leben und Erinnerungen. Unbeschreiblich und doch einfach nur wunderschön.

Schnell fanden sich Seelen, die sie auf ihrer Reise begleiteten. Zuerst waren es nur ein paar Dutzend. Dann hunderte und tausende; hunderttausende. Unzählige. Schließlich war es so als würde jedes noch im Lebensstrom verbliebene Bewusstsein, egal ob Mensch, Tier oder Pflanze, mit ihr hinabtauchen in die Tiefe, sie unterstützen und anfeuern. Zack war bei ihr. Ihre Mutter auch. Und ihr... Vater. Professor Gast? Es war die Antwort auf eine Frage, die sie sich schon viele Jahre nicht mehr gestellt hatte. Auch weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte jemals eine Antwort darauf zu bekommen. Die Information war eine angenehme Überraschung, aber würde sich erst später damit befassen können, was dieses neue Wissen für sie bedeutete. Vorher gab es wichtigeres zu tun.

Und so ließ sich Aerith vom Planeten weiter durch den Lebensstrom führen. Bald konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie es sich angefühlt hatte einen Körper zu besitzen. Auch ihr Zeitgefühl hatte sie längst verlassen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr ob sie schon seit Stunden oder bereits Tagen auf der Reise war. Zwischenzeitlich glaubte sie, sie würde das Ziel niemals erreichen.

Bis sie es schließlich doch tat.

Tief im Innersten des Lebensstroms schlummerte Holy. Es strahlte eine Macht aus wie Aerith sie nie zuvor erlebt hatte, höchstens erahnt - im Tempel des alten Volkes mit Meteor. Wie sie feststellen musste, war Holy ein eigenes Bewusstsein, kein Teil des Planeten selbst. Der Lebensstrom war nur Zugang zu dieser Macht. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war Holy nicht automatisch auf ihrer Seite oder besonders begierig darauf beschworen werden. Es war nicht einmal der Meinung, dass die Menschheit es verdient hatte gerettet zu werden.

Sie hatte sich darauf eingestellt. Genau genommen war jede Form von Beschwörung ein kleineres - oder größeres - Duell der Geister von Beschwörer und Beschworenen. Aber Holy war kein Vergleich zu dem was sie mit Shiva, Ifrit oder Odin erlebt hatte. Holy ließ nicht einfach bezwingen oder bestechen, es wollte _überzeugt_ werden. Und so fühlte sich ihr Willenskampf an wie schier endlose Verhandlungen.

Verhandlungen, bei denen Aerith gefühlt jede Rolle mindestens einmal einzunehmen hatte, egal ob unterwürfiger Bittsteller oder tyrannischer Herrscher, flehendes Kind oder missbilligender Erwachsener, verzweifeltes Mädchen aus den Slums oder selbstsichere Cetra. Das versammelte Bewusstsein des Lebensstroms gab ihr Kraft, der Planet kämpfte und argumentierte an ihrer Seite. Hatte sie bereits das Gefühl gehabt ihre Reise hierher hatte Ewigkeiten gedauert, ihr Streit mit Holy dauerte mindestens doppelt so lange. Je länger es dauerte, umso mehr schwand ihre Hoffnung.

Doch dann, lange nachdem sie bereits geglaubt hatte alles war verloren und sie nur noch aus purem Trotz weitergemacht hatte, war es geschafft.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es letztlich mit ihren Argumenten oder purer Willenskraft erreichte hatte, aber Holy gab seinen Widerstand auf und sicherte ihr seine Unterstützung zu. Dann ließ es sie allein im Lebensstrom zurück um zu tun, was auch immer eine formlose Macht tat um sich auf eine Konfrontation mit ihrem Gegenstück vorzubereiten. Ein unsichtbarer Damm schien zu brechen und Aerith spürte wie sich ein kollektives Gefühl der Erleichterung und des Jubels im Lebensstrom ausbreitete. Sie konnte es nachvollziehen. Damit würde die Macht der schwarzen Materia hoffentlich neutralisiert werden.

Blieben noch Jenova und Sephiroth selbst.

Solange sie existierten, war der Planet weiterhin in Gefahr. Doch auch hierfür gab es einen Plan. Nur gefiel er Aerith nicht: In einer Vision hatte der Planet ihr einen Blick auf die titanischen Wesen gewährt, die tief im Erdinneren schlummerten. Mächtige Waffen, würdige Beschützer des Planeten. Aber wären sie erst einmal erwacht, galt ihre Loyalität nur dem Überleben des Planeten an sich. Sie würden keinen Unterschied machen zwischen Jenova, Sephiroth oder der Menschheit.

Der Planet sandte ihr ein Gefühl des Bedauerns. Er wollte seine eigenen Monster nicht auf die Welt loslassen, aber wenn sich niemand sonst Sephiroth und Jenova in den Weg stellte, konnte und würde er nicht zögern sie einzusetzen.

 _Keine Sorge_ , versicherte ihn Aerith. Der Planet hatte sich ihr ganz Leben um sie gekümmerte und nun konnte sie sich endlich dafür revanchieren. _Ich kenne genau die Richtigen für diese Aufgabe_.

Es war an der Zeit zu ihren Freunden zurückzukehren.

Ihr Geist rauschte aus den Tiefen des Lebensstroms zurück in ihren Körper. Eine ganze Lawine an Sinneseindrücken stürzte auf sie ein, die meisten davon Schmerzsignale. Ihr Nacken war steif, ihre Knie wund, ihr Bauch leer und ihr Mund trocken. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass ihr Geist tatsächlich ganze Tage im Lebensstrom verbracht hatte um mit Holy zu verhandeln.

 _Erfolgreich zu verhandeln!_

Vielleicht war das der Grund, dass sie sich trotz all des Unwohlseins erfüllt fühlte. Friedlich geradezu.

Aerith öffnete die Augen. Vor ihr stand Cloud, sein riesiges Schwert in den Händen. Aus irgendeinem Grund überraschte seine Anwesenheit sie nicht. Aber es ging ihm sichtbar nicht gut. Seine Augen waren erfüllt von Schmerz, Wut und Verwirrung. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Anstrengung.

 _Er kämpft gegen Jenova._

Sie konnte die fremde Präsenz die seinen Verstand umnebelte förmlich riechen. Nicht mehr lange! Sie war entschlossen ihn Jenovas Klauen endgültig entreißen. Dieser Ort hatte ihr mehr gegeben als nur die Verbindung zu Holy. Sie hatte nun das gesammelte Wissen der Cetra in ihrer Hinterhand. Sie war nun der Champion des Planeten und er war nicht mehr nur ein leiser Ratgeber in ihrem Kopf, sondern einen Kraft die sie einsetzen konnte. Sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor so mächtig gefühlt!

 _Keine Sorge, Cloud. Es ist bald ausgestanden. Wir befreien dich und die Welt von ihr!_

Aerith schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und wollte aufstehen, ihn küssen und beruhigen. Aber sie hatte offenbar unterschätzt wie sehr die lange, starre Meditation ihren Körper mitgenommen hatte. Ein kalter Stich fuhr durch ihren Rücken kaum hatte sie begonnen sich zu bewegen. Sämtliche Kraft wich aus ihr. Dann erst bemerkte sie das Blut.

 _Ist das... ein Schwert?_

x - x - x

Sein Herz schlug beunruhigend schnell.

Wäre es mit Zack damals nicht das Gleiche gewesen, hätte sie sich Sorgen um Clouds Gesundheit gemacht. Aber so genoss sie das vertraute Geräusch und die Wärme seines Körpers. Waren wirklich über fünf Jahre vergangen seitdem sie das letzte Mal so mit jemanden zusammen gelegen hatte, Arm in Arm, Haut an Haut? Vor nicht einmal einer Stunde hätte Aerith noch behauptet, ihr hatte auch nichts Derartiges gefehlt. Aber nun? Sie wollte nichts lieber tun als den Rest der Nacht so liegen zu bleiben und an Clouds Seite einzuschlafen.

Aber so einfach war es nicht.

Daran erinnerte sie nicht nur der ferne Schrei des Ghost Square-Getränkeautomaten. Auch Tifas - wie auch immer vom Alkohol beeinflusste - Verzweiflung ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Ihre wenig verhüllte Eifersucht war schließlich nicht unbegründet. Nicht mehr. Aerith wollte nichts lieber tun als hierzubleiben und am nächsten Morgen Arm in Arm mit Cloud zum Frühstück erscheinen. Aber vor ihrer Gruppe lagen ein paar gefährliche Tage. Das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten waren Streit und Zwietracht aufgrund verletzter Gefühle.

Also genoss Aerith die stille Zweisamkeit noch eine Weile länger, bis sie merkte, dass ihre Augenlider schwer wurden. Mit einem wehmütigen Seufzer löste sie sich von Cloud und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett.

"Wo willst du hin?"

"Zurück zu den anderen", antworte sie und begann ihre abgelegten Kleidungsstücke aufzusammeln. "So ist es unkomplizierter."

Aerith suchte seinen Blick. Ein Teil von ihr hoffte, dass er ihr widersprach und sie zurück ins Bett zerrte, sie küsste und festhielt. Aber er nickte ihr nur stumm zu. Cloud war nicht Zack. Und das war gut so.

Sie wollte gerade beginnen sich anzuziehen, als ihr noch ein weiter Gedanke kam.

"Ich hüpf' noch schnell unter deine Dusche", sagte sie, bevor sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln hinzufügte: "Nur für den Fall, dass Tifa noch einmal auf die Idee kommt an mir zu schnuppern."

Clouds perplexer Gesichtsausdruck war ein perfekter Trostpreis dafür, dass sie diese Nacht nicht bei ihm bleiben konnte.

"Aerith?", vernahm sie seine Stimme als sie beinahe schon im Bad verschwunden war. Sein Tonfall klang ernst.

"Ja?"

"Was wird nun?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment, ein unausgesprochenes _'mit uns'_ hing in der Luft. Dann trat sie mit einem Lächeln zu ihm ans Bett. "Wir gehen schlafen, machen uns morgen auf zum Tempel des Alten Volkes und stoppen Sephiroth und Jenova."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal.

"Dann wird alles genau so wie es sein soll."

* * *

 **Anmerkungen des Autors:**

Ich wollte schon sehr lange eine Charakter-Studie zu Aerith schreiben. Auch weil ich eine etwas eigene Sicht auf ihren Charakter habe. Für mich war sie nie - wie sie gerne mal dargestellt wird - die jungfräuliche Märtyrerin, die freiwillig in den Tod gegangen ist um mit ihrem Opfer ihre Freunde und die Welt zu retten, sondern die junge Frau, die euch diese Geschichte hoffentlich ein bisschen näher gebracht hat.

Diese Geschichte könnte man auch als ein letztes Abladen meines Headcanon zu FF7 betrachten. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass davon noch besonders viel übrig bleibt, wenn das Remake erst erschienen ist. Aber das ist nichts Schlimmes. Zum einen freu ich mich auf das Remake, zum anderen stammt mein Head-Canon aus der grauen Vorzeit (= Die Zeit vor Advent Children & Co., als es nur das Spiel gab – ja, ich bin alt). Sowohl der Canon als auch der Fandom haben sich seitdem weiter entwickelt.

Bei der Echse, die Aerith in der entsprechenden Szene trifft, handelt sich um einen Gegner den man Spiel in der Gegend auch tatsächlich trifft: Vlakorados (von dem bekommt man die Karobnüsse für die Chocobozucht).

Ich bin zwar ein Anhänger von "Sag niemals nie", aber aktuell gehe ich davon aus, dass das meine letzte FF7-Fanfic ist. Irgendwie passend, denn das erste was ich jemals für den Fandom geschrieben habe, war eine Szene zu Aeriths Tod aus ihrer Perspektive für eine Drabble-Challenge o.ä. in einem Forum. Das war vielleicht ein halbes Jahr oder so bevor ich dann mit meinem FF7-Großprojekt "You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime" begonnen habe. 2002 war das. Lang ist's her.

Jedenfalls danke ich euch für's Lesen (sei es nur diese oder alle meine Geschichten gewesen). Lasst hören, wie ihr's findet.

 _Nguyen Tran Loc, 14. Februar 2018_


End file.
